SOUL FIGHT
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: This is after ' BEHIND ENEMY LINES' anyways the team goes to the DARK TOURNAMENT for the first time, along with this girl who is sure to bring trouble along, can they fight along side with her, or is this a personal battle? HieiOC
1. Encounter

Authoress' note~ Hey well im glad you picked my Fic:: tear:: I feel special anyways BEFORE you start this Fic you need to read SAPPHIRE EYES and BEHIND ENEMY LINES cause if you don't you will be so. lost, and this is the continuation of them, well I Don't Own YYH, and the only characters I own are my own O.Cs and that includes ROSS!! So please enjoy the Fic and PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Again if you didn't read the above you need to read SAPPHIRE EYES and BEHIND ENEMY LINES, before you begin this Fic.  
  
And REVIEW them!!!  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
Ross sat in a tree above, observing the demons as they boarded the boat. She crossed her arms and laid her head back against the cool wood, as she gave a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"Never thought you would lose your temper" said Hiei, it didn't startle her though she knew he was there watching her, she open one eye to see he was on the branch above her in the same position as her, she closed it again.  
  
"Sorry lost control" she said in a cold voice, getting him to open his eyes and look down at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama looked up at the tree with Kuwa they were waiting for Yusuke to show up.  
  
"Hey, what is with that she talks to him but not us" said Kuwa with a frown.  
  
"Don't worry, she just needs some time her" said Kurama now walked away from the site, with a confused Kuwa at heel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei opened his eyes after listening to Kurama and his excuse for why Ross was talking to him of all people, he looked down at her she really did look beat and terrible, but there was something about her that even though she looked frail and weak, she had a strong aura and presence.  
  
"So is there a reason why you are up here staring at me like I have a second head?" asked Ross taking him by surprised as she peered up with one eyes that made his blood go cold.  
  
"Hn" he said as he jumped down to her branch with a thump.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are up in a tree in the first place" he said looking down at her with a ruby gaze.  
  
"It's quiet and im out of everyone's way" she said taking him back.  
  
'Whose way is she in?' he thought as she looked at him with a knowing looking.  
  
'Everyones' she said telepathically.  
  
"HN" he said jumping down to a lower branch.  
  
"The reason I'm up here is to thank you for before when you helped me" he said as she looked at him with a confused look.  
  
'What the hell is this, Hiei the guy I know better than anyone is ... thanking me, and he has never thanked anyone in his life pathetic' she thought as she stood up.  
  
"You just happened to be there" she said shocking him a she stood up and jumped to another tree leaving a confused Hiei.  
  
'Man that hurt' Ross thought as she stood up.  
  
'Forgot about this damn thing' she thought as she rubbed her injured knee, she sighed and looked down, Hiei had joined the others and she sat on the branch her feet dangling over the side, she sighed.  
  
'These boys have a surprise coming' she thought as she saw a black haired teen join them it was Yusuke!!  
  
'So stupid, decided to come' she thought as she say a masked figure join them.  
  
'Man that energy seems so familiar' she thought, as she jumped away from her branch to get closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke looked around and realized the boat was about to leave.  
  
"Hey before me go, what every happened to Ross?" asked Yusuke taking the masked fighter by surprised as the others looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Well you see" said Kuwa. Yusuke looked at him with concern, and then a person flopped from a branch by him hanging upside down by it.  
  
"Im alive if that's what you are asking" she said scaring the shit out of him.  
  
She flipped from the branch onto her feet.  
  
'Man that was just like how that girl from so long ago' thought Hiei as he looked at her as Yusuke caught his breath.  
  
"Sorry" she said walking a few paces away.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Yusuke looking at the beat up rebel.  
  
"I learned how to knit" she said sarcastically. She wore an army green baggy tee-shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans with combat boots and a katana tied on her left side, her hands were wrapped and her hair was in French pig tail braids, tied back with a an army green bandana so that a few bangs were all in view. Her eyes looked cold and distant and her face and bare skin was beaten black and blue, she had a bag slug over her right shoulder.  
  
She crossed her arms and looked at him, and then at the masked fighter whom looked at her with wide eyes, Ross did look older than she had since the last time they saw her.  
  
"Well are we going to get on the boat or do you plan on swimming?" asked Ross coldly as she boarded.  
  
"Ok." said Yusuke as him and the others followed.  
  
~ Authoress' Note~ Ok so what do you think?? Yes no maybe PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE THEM!!! And I hope you will like my Fic, Read the others too!! 


	2. Reunited

~So what did you think of the first chapter??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
Yusuke flopped onto the side of the boat and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey what the" Kuwa looked down at the sleeping spirit detective.  
  
"You can't be serious' thought Kuwa as he shook his sleeping friend who just started talking about nonsense.  
  
"Ok." said Kuwa as he left him be.  
  
Ross sighed as she sat down on the ledge looking out to the water, the salt dancing with her face.  
  
They looked at her. "Hey aren't you afraid of water??" asked Kuwa she looked back.  
  
"Fears are only images of the mind, besides if I were scared, would I be hanging of the side of the boat?" she asked in annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh yeah uh right" said Kuwa scratching his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross watched as the 'boys' fought the demons on the ship, it seems that a war had broken out after they found out that only one team on the boat would make it to the island.  
  
She sweat dropped and dropped her head with a sigh.  
  
'If this is how they act now wait until they get into the ring' she thought as she heard a scream.  
  
"Ross watch out!!" yelled Kurama as a large green demon, ran at her, she unsheathed her sword and he feel onto the floor with one slash.  
  
"Hey look a pretty little girl decided to play, what did she forget her dollies?" asked a blue demon with horns.  
  
Ross frowned, but kept her cool.  
  
"What is the little girl afraid" he said laughing evilly as he got closer.  
  
- Bam-  
  
Ross had a raised hand and the demon fell down with a thud, everyone looked up.  
  
"Stupid Ningen GET HER!!" yelled one as they all raced after her, the boys tried to break in to protect her but by the time they got to where she was, she had disappeared.  
  
Everyone looked around for her, and then they heard a harsh laugh.  
  
"You think im that dumb" she said now on top of the cab of the boat.  
  
They looked up. "You don't deserve to be here" said one as the other grunted in agreement.  
  
"You know for once you pathetic tub of lard, you're right I don't deserve this Bull Shit, but im doing it anyways" She said as she jumped down and they started to attack her.  
  
- Slash-  
  
"Hope you like your new face you're going to be stuck with it" she said as she seethed her sword, and the boat hit land.  
  
"Well that was invigorating" said Kurama.  
  
"Hn" said Ross as she jumped off the boat and walked to the forest.  
  
"Come on" said Kurama as Hiei and Kuwa carrying Yusuke followed aling with the masked fighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man we've been walking for hours," said a tired Kuwa.  
  
"Yeah well we're almost there" said Kurama, They had caught up with Ross and were now coming up to the hotel.  
  
They came to a clearing and looked up at the hotel.  
  
"Finally fatso here weighs like 500 pounds" said Kuwa as they walked to the entrance of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked through the hall of the hotel trying to ignore the whispers of the people and their staring.  
  
"God what's the big deal haven't they seen fighters before?" asked Kuwa out loud.  
  
"Shut up" said Hiei.  
  
"NO you" said Kuwa.  
  
"You, you"  
  
"Will you both end it" said Ross taking them by shock, they stopped.  
  
"Here we are" said Kurama taking out a key, and opening the door.  
  
~ Room~  
  
"Who digs" said Ross as they looked around the room; it had a living room area and two twin beds over in the corner, a window sill which Hiei occupied quickly.  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama shutting the door behind him with a snap.  
  
"I CALL A BED!!" yelled Kuwa, as he dragged Yusuke to the other.  
  
"Fine whatever I prefer the floor anyways" said Ross throwing her bag down.  
  
"Im sure we can get more beds" said Kurama.  
  
No that's alright I haven't slept in one in a while" she said getting all there attention.  
  
"Don't worry about it" she said as she went to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kurama, she opened the door.  
  
"To train" she said closing it with a snap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why did I even agree to this?' she thought as she, dabbed something in the water and applied it to her face.  
  
'Cause you know that if you don't, you'll be charged with capital murder' said her conscience, she sighed and dabbed her face some more.  
  
'There done' she thought as she rose to look at her reflection.  
  
"I guess I better get home before the freaks come out" she thought out loud.  
  
"Ha, look who's talking im one of them" she said with a grin as she took off in the forest, but unknown to her a pair of golden eyes gazed at her in the shadows.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
"I can't believe that you guys are here" said Kuwa in astonishment, he grinned form ear to ear at the girls.  
  
"Yes well" Botan started but he door creaked open, they turned around and gasped.  
  
" What?" said Ross standing in the door way.  
  
"You look great" said Botan hugging her tightly.  
  
"Uh thanks now can you let me breath?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh sorry" said Botan letting go.  
  
Ross was in the same attire as before; only her face was free of bruises and looked great, her pale features looked graceful and she looked absolutely angelic.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Kuwa in amazement.  
  
"My room mates taught me, and I figured I looked hideous and decided not to be an eye sore anymore" she said.  
  
"Why would you look hideous?" asked a young ice maiden from behind Kuwa.  
  
Ross looked at her and gapped.  
  
'You have got to be kidding me' she thought as she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nothing?" she said.  
  
"Oh Yukina this is Ross" said Kuwa smiling goofily as Yukina's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh boy" said Ross getting their attention.  
  
"Ross, Ross Son?" asked Yukina with an astonished tone, as Ross scratched the back of her head and smiled goofily.  
  
"Yeah that's me" she said.  
  
"Wait you know Ross?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Yes she is my Best friend" she said making Kuwa anime fall.  
  
Yukina turned to her "You mean you're alive and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" she yelled making everyone gasp.  
  
"Yeah well it was. complicated" said Ross defending herself, Hiei watching in fascination.  
  
"Yeah right" said Yukina now facing the other way.  
  
"You just didn't want to see me anymore" she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh please Yukina you know that no one can hate you, especially me" said Ross in a sympathetically tone.  
  
"Then why did you leave?" she asked turning around.  
  
"Because" Ross sighed she didn't want to tell he the truth.  
  
"I got a great scholarship at this academy itsgreat" yelled ross covering her ass.  
  
"Really?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Yeah no doubt" she said as Yukina ran and embraced her.  
  
"I thought you were dead and I didn't know what to do" said Yukina in her shirt.  
  
"Well unless dead people walk im still alive" she said grinning, Yukina looked up and smiled.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	3. The Choice

~ Chapter 3~  
  
Ross shut the door with a snap after the girls left the room, she leaned against the door her head hidden from view.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
She turned around to see the boys looking at her confused.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW YUKINA" yelled Kuwa now breathing for air.  
  
Ross rolled her eyes " I didn't know you knew her" she said moving over to couch taking out her blade, and a rag as she applied something to it, and she began to shine it.  
  
"Hn" said Hiei at the window sill.  
  
'Hey at least I told her who I was' said Ross telepathically as Hiei looked at her shocked.  
  
'How did you know?' he asked as she smirked.  
  
'To think, you thought me that naïve, I would have never thought in a million years that my best friend was your twin sister though' she said in his mind as she polished her blade.  
  
'Yeah well you tell her and I will cut your throat' said Hiei as he jumped out the window, she laughed softly.  
  
'She knows, there's no doubt but how?' Kurama thought to himself as Hiei leapt out of the window.  
  
'I can take it she just told him' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey what does that say?" asked Kuwa as Ross sheathed her sword.  
  
"Nothing of your concern" she said as she stood up and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a few books.  
  
"You brought school work with you?" asked Kuwa with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry if you don't want to exceed academically but I have other plans than to be a serial killer" she said shutting the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat down at on a rock by a waterfall, listening to its sweet music; she took out her 'journal'  
  
- Even though I am here for business, it feels good to be back in the Makai I always felt at home here, where surprise is the key to life and everything is up for grabs.  
  
Seeing Yukina again was enough to last a life- time, she deserves so much better than me as a friend and yet her sweet heart can't reject me-  
  
Ross closed the book and placed it in her bag taking out a dagger.  
  
"You know I thought you had better sense than that, I've only been sitting here for over 5 minutes" said a cold mysterious voice.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked clutching in her sweaty palms.  
  
"Oh im not here to hurt you. yet" it said with a cold laugh that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Ok well what do you want then?" she asked.  
  
"What I want is not important, the important thing is what you want" it said, Ross looked confused.  
  
"I want you to go away" she said harshly.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave for now but be warned if you tell anyone about our little get together, I'll tear that Ice kroomie along with your other little friends into shreds" it said the voice fading away.  
  
Ross looked around worriedly and dropped her guard.  
  
'Now that was some scary shit' she thought as she packed her stuff quickly and took off for the safety of the Hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, Urameshi I can't believe you did that" said Kuwa stunned as they walked out of the arena.  
  
It had been about a week since the incident and Yusuke had finally woken up. Ross decided it was best to keep her mouth shut just in case.  
  
They walked down through the woods, "you know Ross you still haven't fought" said Kuwa.  
  
She smiled "Well you haven't needed me yet" she said.  
  
"Yeah we can take them all" said Yusuke flaring his fists, she smirked.  
  
"Your determination is enough to take on the entire world" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe the detective but the fool just got lucky" said Hiei getting into the conversation.  
  
"Hey shut up shrimp" he said angrily.  
  
"You only have, till the next match to live" he said smirking.  
  
"Why you" They fought the entire time to the hotel and were at the door.  
  
"Hey what's this?" asked Yusuke taking a taped note off of their door.  
  
It read - Ross- on the front.  
  
"I'll take it" said Ross taking the letter and opening it.  
  
- I see you haven't died yet, that's a pity because now your entire family will have to suffer, and you will have to live with the guilt until your turn comes my dear. I know this must come as a shock but come now nothing in your life makes sense in the first place now does it???  
  
If you want to speak to your family ever again I suggest you do it soon there final breath draws near-  
  
Ross looked at the note with fear.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama concerned.  
  
"Uh nothing" she said crumbling up the note and sticking it in her pocket.  
  
"Holy Shit" she said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Nothing" she opened the door and went the phone in the corner, she pulled up a chair and sat facing it.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Botan.  
  
"Uh"  
  
- Ring-  
  
Ross' new mirror rang in her pocket she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Ross it's me Koenma" he said making her catch her breath.  
  
"Oh hey"  
  
"Yes well we have some bad news; your brother quit his job"  
  
"What why?" she asked making everyone stare.  
  
"Well he said he wanted to stay closer to home"  
  
"Did he say why," she asked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Well no, but told me to tell you to call him A.S.A.P"  
  
"Alright, but can I? I mean here you know?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but the phone is an intercom, usually those rooms have business partners so they figured that it was pointless to make it a private phone" he said.  
  
"Great alright" she said hanging up.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong" said Kurama concerned.  
  
"Its not that he wants to be 'closer to home' that's for sure" she said going to the phone, she picked it up and then slammed it back down.  
  
"I can't do this" Ross said her hands behind her head.  
  
"Sure you can" said Kurama with a reassuring smile  
  
"No see you don't understand" she said looking at him.  
  
"I cannot do this, I won't do this" she said stomping her foot.  
  
"But if you don't then you'll never know why your brother quit" said Kuwa.  
  
"Grr. alright" she said going to the phone.  
  
The dial tone filled the room as she dialed a number, it began to ring.  
  
- Ring-  
  
"Hello" said a female voice Ross quickly hanging up.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke?  
  
"It's my mother" she said.  
  
"SO" said Yusuke.  
  
"We have issues"  
  
The room went silent with the last comment.  
  
"I know" she said dialing another number.  
  
"Hello said another female voice.  
  
"Hi is uh Gohan there?" she asked.  
  
"May I ask who is calling?" she asked  
  
"Yes, this is a student of his" she sad covering her ass.  
  
"Oh im sorry miss, but he is down at Capsule Corp. you can leave a message."  
  
"Oh that's ok I'll call back later bye" she said hanging up.  
  
"I don't wanna call Capsule Corp. she said in a whinny voice, she dialed another number.  
  
"Hello" said a rough male's voice.  
  
"Uh yeah is Gohan still around?" She asked in a know it all voice.  
  
"Depends who wants to know?" asked the voice.  
  
"You're Momma" she said angrily.  
  
"Why you little, look brat when I find you" "Just put him on the phone" she said, she heard a grr.  
  
"Well for your information he just left" he said, as she clenched her teeth.  
  
"Well then can I please speak to Trunks?" she said taking him back.  
  
"Hoe do you know my son?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Let's just say were old pals" she said as the man growled and screamed for his son.  
  
"Hello" said a young man's voice over the phone.  
  
"Hey there handsome" she said grinning; she always loved to mess with him.  
  
"Uh who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to flip" she said.  
  
"Ok." he said slowly.  
  
"It's me Roz" she heard the phone drop the ground.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SAW A GHOST" yelled the other man in the back ground.  
  
"But dad it's" He fumbled with the phone.  
  
"You tell him and I swear I'll hurt you" She said through clutched teeth.  
  
"I can't believe it, it's really you everyone is going to freak" he said not listening to her last comment.  
  
"NOT IF YOU DON'T TELL THEM" she yelled.  
  
"I can't believe this, well where are you?" he asked  
  
"That's not important, I need to know if anything freaky has been happenings?" she asked.  
  
"None more than usual" he said  
  
"Who is that?" asked the man I the back ground.  
  
"My uh. girl friend" he said.  
  
"HN you and those stupid earthlings"  
  
"That's was smooth" said Ross massaging and temples.  
  
"You think of something better" he said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah anyway have you talked to Gohan lately?" she asked  
  
"Yeah why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I need to know why he quit his job"  
  
"Wait how you know that?" he asked.  
  
"I have connections, now do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well uh, he said he wanted a shorter commute and he thought that he wasn't really needed" he said, there was a long silence.  
  
"Damnit Ross" she said under her breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"No, yes im fine" she said walking in a large circle.  
  
"Thanks 'T'" she said.  
  
"Roz, can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she said waving her hands.  
  
"Why did you run away?" he asked the team looked at her confused.  
  
"I have my reasons" she said.  
  
"You know my parents would have taken you in" he said she looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not only that" she said.  
  
"You know that night; well I just wish I could have done something"  
  
"Can we talk about something else" she said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Geeze."  
  
"Look, I have a bad feeling can you please keep a close eye out for anything strange anything at all; I got a never mind just please watch out" she said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Roz I will"  
  
"Thanx" she said hanging up.  
  
~ Authoress note~ so what do you think??? Please REVIEW and I say it again REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Blue Terrain

~ Authoress' Note~ alright well this is my third Fic of the series and I hope you like it of course you need to read the other two first. Well I hope you like my Fic PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~ Chapter 4~  
  
The team stared at her with disbelief.  
  
"Alright what's really going on?" asked Yusuke with his arms crossed.  
  
She looked over at them "It's complicated" she said making him grow angry.  
  
"You say that about everything!" he yelled.  
  
"Well I can't tell you" she said looking down.  
  
'Right keep your little mouth shut and I might spare them' said a voce in her head.  
  
She looked around with clenched teeth.  
  
"I gotta go, I have"  
  
- Ring-  
  
She was suddenly halted from making an excuse as her mirror rang she answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ross I have your brother on the other line" said Koenma switching her to it.  
  
"Wait" she said but it was too late Gohan's face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Ross" he said she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah what?" she said in a cocky tone.  
  
He frowned "Look, I know you are still mad with me but I need to talk to you now" he said as she looked at him with a glare.  
  
HE sighed "Look I know you talked to Trunks he just called me and"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST CALLED YOU I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL ANYONE" she yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, he only told me because I asked anyways I told him to keep quiet about it, only I need to talk to you" he said as she sighed.  
  
"Isn't that what we're doing" she said making him frown.  
  
"Look I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said, she got up from her seat.  
  
"Oh no you don't you are NOT going to pull a dad on me, not this time" she said as the team looked at her weird.  
  
"Im not I just wanted to say sorry, though I only said it in your best interest" he said she flared.  
  
"MY best interest, my best interest Gohan if everything was in my best interest I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." She yelled  
  
"Yeah well if you weren't do selfish than maybe you would not have left" he said making the team look in interest.  
  
" YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT, YOU WEREN'T THERE AND YOU DEFINETLY WOULDN'T HAVE SUPPORTED ME ANYWAYS SO HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU TELL ME THAT I AM SELFISH WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD MY DAMN STORY YOU JERK I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT THIS WASN'T IN MY BEST INTREST THAT IT WAS IN THE FAMILY'S" she yelled making the entire room echo, she breathed hard and took out her inhaler taking it.  
  
"Ross you're not making any sense" He said she looked at him.  
  
"Oh course not I never made sense to any of you" She said hanging up and throwing it.  
  
"OK" said Yusuke at, a lose of words.  
  
"I gotta go" she said taking off through the window out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sped through the forest, leaving everything behind. She stopped and looked around; she jumped out of the tree.  
  
She went and sat on the ledge, her feet dangling over the side, she looked at the landscape that lay before her, purple and Blue Mountains filed the surroundings, an orange setting sun rested in the distance.  
  
Sh sighed 'why is my life so damn complicated, why can't I just face the facts and live with the fact that I will never be happy again' she thought as she threw a stone down the terrain.  
  
'How can you say that my dear, you've barely lived' said an evil voice in her head, she looked around.  
  
"Why the hell are you doing this?" she asked as she looked around.  
  
"Because it's fun" it said with a shrill of a laugh, she looked around reaching for her katana but was without it.  
  
"You know maybe I should kill you now, and then kill your family" it said she gritted her teeth.  
  
"That's not going to happen, my family isn't exactly what you would call weak" she said looking around.  
  
"Oh really, I was hoping for a challenge" It said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Shut up" Sh said angrily in a fighting stance , then an energy blast came from the side lines hitting her in the knee making her scream in pain hitting the floor.  
  
A clash was heard, and she heard the creature scurry away.  
  
Hiei stepped out of the dark; she looked up at him while clutching her leg.  
  
"Didn't get him" he said going to her.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked as she looked at him.  
  
"I just happened to be here, let's just call it even" he said in a mono tone voice.  
  
"Whatever" she said.  
  
"How long has that thing been tracking you?" asked Hiei  
  
" I week or so, ever since I got here, its threatened, to kill me family, I would have said something but it told me that he would kill who ever I told" she said trying to rise off the ground.  
  
She fell back to the ground from the pressure and gritted her teeth from the pain. He went to her lending her a hand.  
  
She looked at him puzzled "Why the hell are you being so nice?" she asked as he realized what he was doing and took his hand away, turning from view.  
  
"How do you know Yukina" he said taking her back  
  
"I don't know, when we were kids we met in the forest or something my memory isn't that great from when I was a child I try and block it out" She said making him turn back around.  
  
"HN what can be so bad about a ningen childhood?" he asked she looked at him.  
  
"I never said I was a ningen" She said making him step away as she got to her feet with the help of a stick.  
  
"Then, uh what the hell are you?" he asked confused but yet curious.  
  
"I can't tell you" she said walking over to him.  
  
"And why the hell not?" he asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Because, that's for me to know and for you to find out" she said making him frown.  
  
"That's a stupid excuse" he said as she smiled.  
  
"I never said I had a good one" she said taking a few steps with the help of the stick and flinching under the pain.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and swooped her up into his arms, she looked at him curiously "Ok and why the hell did you do that?" she asked hiding a blush.  
  
"It will take you weeks to get back in that condition and we might need you if we're really desperate" he said as she frowned.  
  
"HN whatever Baka" she said making him smirk, he had gotten under her skin and he loved it, he took off with Ross in his arms.  
  
~ So what do you think PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!~ 


	5. Demon in the Shadows

~ Chapter 5~  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"Come on Baka what's taking you so long?" asked a figure at the op of the hill.  
  
"Sorry if im not ice proof geeze," said a feminine voice as she fell down the hill once more but a hand caught hers in the process, pulling her up.  
  
"Ok and hat did you do that for?" she asked the now visible Hiei.  
  
"I don't have all day that's why" he said making her smirk.  
  
"You just wanted to hold my hand" she said, he looked down to notice he was still holding her fragile hand in his, he let go quickly.  
  
"Uh huh" she said to the now walking away Hiei.  
  
"Shut up woman" he said hiding a blush.  
  
'Damn why did I do that?' he thought to himself.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
Hiei raced through the now dark forest, carrying Ross close so that the underbrush wouldn't hurt her.  
  
'Why do I care' he thought as he jumped onto another branch.  
  
'Because she would do the same for you' said a voice known as his conscience.  
  
"HN" he could feel her breath on his chest, he blushed at the thought.  
  
'Or maybe it's because you like her near you' said his conscience once again, the voice pounding in his mind.  
  
'SHUT UP THAT IS NOT TRUE' he yelled to himself as he finally landed on the balcony of the hotel room.  
  
'It's empty that's good, they won't know what I did' he thought o himself as he entered the room laying the now sleeping Ross on the couch.  
  
He stared at her sleeping form, 'Why am I so intrigued with her?' he thought to himself, she flinched making him snap out of it.  
  
'I'm growing soft' he thought as he moved over to the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross woke up, to an empty room, she looked around and sighed.  
  
'Why did he carry me, he must have felt pity or something' she thought as she sat up and lifted her pant leg, her knee was already bandaged.  
  
" Ok." she stood up, it felt fine now, well as fine as a shattered knee cap can feel, she say a letter pinned to the door, she took it off and ripped it open.  
  
- Ross,  
  
Hey sorry about your leg, Hiei told us all about it, just because you're human doesn't mean demons can pick on you all the time! Anyways Kurama wrapped your leg and said you should be fine in a few days, thought the other damage could not be cured. Anyway Nightie night were out partying  
  
Later,  
  
Yusuke and the Gang-  
  
'Wow he lied for me 'she thought as she threw the note aside.  
  
'I wonder why, probably to save, his own ass' she thought as she looked at the clock and sighed.  
  
It was already 10 pm, 'I guess I can finally get some home work done or something' she thought as she took out her bag and rummaged through it  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
Hiei looked around the club for Yukina.  
  
"HN" he said as he saw the couple dancing. Kurama saw his friend and laughed.  
  
"You know her really isn't all that bad" said Kurama as Hiei went to look at him.  
  
"Easy for you to say" he said.  
  
" You know when you and Rosa started to"  
  
"End it fox" said Hiei obviously agitated with the subject.  
  
Kurama frowned, "I didn't want her with you but in the end it wasn't my decision" he finished leaving the table, with only an agitated Hiei sitting alone.  
  
~ Later~  
  
The team made their way back hotel; they opened the door of the room, and there in front of them laid a snoring Ross sprawled out on her books.  
  
The snickered and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hey what's this?" asked Kuwa holding up a dagger from a heap of junk.  
  
"Oh I don't know Kuwa a dagger perhaps" said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"Well yeah but what is it doing here?" he asked as they looked at it, It was plain except for a sapphire embedded in the hem.  
  
"I don't know im sure it's Ross or something" he said walking over to her and pulling off his sock.  
  
"There's only one way to find out" he said as he lowered the sock.  
  
"No Yusuke don't, "said Kurama but it was too late.  
  
Yusuke lowered the sock to her nose; she flinched at the smell and then turned her head.  
  
"Go take a shower Gohan you stink" she mumbled as she nuzzled back into a comfortable position.  
  
The snickered and went on with her business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" asked Yusuke as he looked around, Ross still hadn't joined the team, she had disappeared that morning without a trace.  
  
" Im sure she will be alright" choked out Kuwa he was unable to move, they had just finished beating the psycho doctor's team and now Kurama was in the ring with Gama.  
  
Yusuke looked around "Man we could really use her about now" he said as he looked around.  
  
'Hiei and that masked dude are trapped we're in trouble' he thought as he watched the fight between the Fox and the Master of Disguise and his make- up.  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
Ross landed in a clearing and looked around, she looked down at the note she held.  
  
'This is where he said for me to meet him' she thought as hse looked around.  
  
"Ah very good glad to see you came" said a dark voice as golden eyes illuminated the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Alright im here like you asked now what do you want?" she asked looking at ht eyes but not moving.  
  
"Well actually all I want to do is talk" he said in a clam tone.  
  
'Alright, what about" she said unsure as she reached for her Katana.  
  
"Don't be so hostile" he said as she lowered her hand.  
  
"Alright, talk" she said harshly.  
  
"Well, my dear I figured out a new way you can help me," he said getting her attention.  
  
"Why should I help you" she asked.  
  
"Cause your friends lives are on the line" he said in a cold voice.  
  
'What is it" she said scanning her surroundings.  
  
"Simple you become one of my henchmen" he said.  
  
"No way" she said, he laughed evilly.  
  
"Just think about it my dear, you have all the requirements except for the pesky heart of yours, but that wouldn't take much to change in its present state" he said coldly.  
  
"Go to hell" She said.  
  
"Just think about it, the way I see it Im giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity, to save your precious family and friends, thin about it" he said as his voice faded away.  
  
Ross eyed her surroundings 'I better get back' she thought as she took off through the forest to the arena.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ so what do you think PLEASE REVIEW I love them!! ^_^ 


	6. Opal the Opponent

~ Chapter 6~  
  
Yusuke looked up at the arena, Kurama was down and he didn't have much of a choice but to.  
  
"Oh that's it" said Yusuke now aiming his spirit gun at the Bakken's back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I have to burry im late' thought Ross as she made her way through the crowd of demons.  
  
She made it to the side of the arena, to see the fallen Kurama she goes to him.  
  
"Kurama are you alright?" she asks, taking his had.  
  
"I'll be alright" he chocked out with a smile.  
  
"Sorry im late I had to deal with something" she said tending to his wounds.  
  
He looked at her and smiled "you're not as bad as you think" he said she looked up at him and smiled as she finished tending to his wounds.  
  
She stood to see that Bakken had fallen by the hand of Yusuke; she looked to the sidelines of the opponents and saw a red head guy with pointy ears, lying down on the grass watching the fight with ease, He was obviously the leader, Yusuke would have to save his energy for him, the next opponent was hers.  
  
She saw Yusuke go on guard, as a figure entered the ring.  
  
"Yusuke" she said getting his attention.  
  
"What, you're here!" he said jumping out of the ring.  
  
"Let me take this one" she said taking him back.  
  
"What but"  
  
"I have to earn my keep sometime, and besides I can't let you hog all the fun" she said with a smirk.  
  
"I need a fighter in the ring" said the young announcer.  
  
"Alright" said Yusuke yelling at her.  
  
"Go then, unless you changed your mind" he said smiling at her, she nodded and made her way to the ring.  
  
"Alright Im going to have to disqualify you, unless Oh wait" said the announcer as Ross entered the ring.  
  
Ross wore baggy black pants with a silver chain on the right side and a katana on her right, she had on a slightly baggy checkered button-up shirt that was had its sleeves rolled up to quarter sleeves, with a burgundy tang- top underneath, her top shirt was unbuttoned. She had on her combat boots and open fingered- leather gloves, her face was covered by a red cap, for once, and her hair was in a French braid.  
  
The crowd stared at the fighter and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"That little ningen girl is going to fight, that's the funniest thing I've heard" yelled one making the laughter worse.  
  
"Oh be careful" said Yukina softly.  
  
Ross stayed still, she didn't care bout the laugher she kept her head down and waited for her opponent to come into view.  
  
A young female demon came into view, she was a half a foot or so taller than herself, she had black fox ears and tail, her hair was baby blue tied back into a high pony tail, and her eyes a piercing sliver, that shot through the crowd like ice making them grow silent.  
  
Ross lifted her head to reveal herself to the demon crowd making them gap.  
  
" Hey it's that girl the one who stole from Tougro" whispered one as they began to chatter.  
  
"What you stole from Togouro" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Damn you figured me out" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell Em?" he asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Cause it's not important" she said looking back at her opponent.  
  
"Well you might be able to break locks, but Im a little tougher than that" said the fox demon.  
  
"I know" she said softly, the girl looked curiously at her.  
  
"Opal" said Kurama soflty.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The fighter her name is Opal, she was in my old pack, very cunning and a master of plants" said Kurama.  
  
"You mean you know this girl?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes and Ross might have a challenge" said Kurama as Yusuke looked up at the ring.  
  
"Ross against Opal begin" yelled the female announcer as she left the ring, Ross moved her hat into a backwards position and went into a fighting stance.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
"You'll never be anything in this pack you worthless half breed mutt" said a female fox demon with black ears.  
  
The pack yelled in agreement, as the young fox demon in front of them cowered.  
  
"Go back where you came from you, you tramp" She said again, the fox lowered her ears and disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
' Guess I never did find out where I truly belonged' thought Ross as she got ready for the fist attack.  
  
Hiei watched from the side lines of the health tent her was trapped in.  
  
'I remember she was from Kurama's old pack' he thought as he saw the match begin.  
  
Opal rushed towards Ross, and began to attack her with force; Ross blocked her attacks and jumped away from the fight.  
  
'She might have been great in the past, but I already found out her flaws in he stance and techniques' she thought as Opal came back to attack her again.  
  
"You know" Opal said thought intermission of their fighting, "your fighting seems so familiar" she said as she hit her in the face and they broke apart.  
  
"Really" said Ross whipping her mouth from the blow she had received.  
  
"I don't we've met" she said charging at her with while unsheathing her blade.  
  
Opal sent force fields towards Ross to keep her slashing from hitting her.  
  
~ In the VIP seats~  
  
"Oh my God Koenma she is going to get killed" Yelled Koenma as Ross kept at it.  
  
"I don't know sir she seems fine to me" said George.  
  
Koenma pulled him down to his face "That's because she is putting on a show" said Koenma as George sweat-dropped.  
  
~ Back at the Ring~  
  
"Come on is that the best you can do!" yelled Opal sending a blast of Rose needle at her.  
  
Ross got hit with a few but shielded herself.  
  
"No" she said, as she ran towards the fox, her blade began to glow; her eyes turned a stunning silver.  
  
"SEE YA LATER BITCH!" she yelled as she dodged her final attack and stuck the sword into her opponent.  
  
Sh sent Opal flying out of the ring and pinning her to the opposite wall.  
  
The crowd hissed at the announcement that Ross had won the match, Ross jumped out of the ring and went to the female fox demon.  
  
"I believe this is mine" she said yanking the sword out of Opal.  
  
"Rose" she chocked out.  
  
"Nice to see you too, I think you finally found where you belong" she said as Opal took her last breath, Ross seethed her sword and looked over at Jin.  
  
"Wow you are sure a good fighter there Missy" he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she made her way to the other side of the arena.  
  
"By the way" she said getting his attention.  
  
"I think your reasons for this is reasonable, you know to be able to call a place your own," she said taking him back, as she made her way to tell Yusuke that it was his turn.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	7. Goodbye Grandma

~ I hope you like my Fic don't forget about the others!!~  
  
~ Chapter 7~  
  
"Yeah we won!" yelled Yusuke raising a fist in the air.  
  
"Uh huh" said Ross, she let Kurama lean against her for support.  
  
"I must thank you again I feel a lot better now, thanks you to" said Kurama smiling down at her as she helped him walk.  
  
"Don't mention it" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross say on the balcony alone, she looked out in the distance, as she hugged the railing her feet hanging off the side she sighed and heard the screen door shut behind her.  
  
"Hey Genkai" she said as the masked fighter took the seat next to her.  
  
"I see you've figured me out" she said looking out to the distance as well.  
  
"Yeah, well it didn't take much for me to figure it out" she said making the masked fighter look at her.  
  
"I see you've changed dimwit" she said making Ross look at her.  
  
"Yeah well, looks are deceiving" she said standing up.  
  
"I think if you looked hard enough you'll see you have changed for the best" said Genkai , making Ross look at her.  
  
"I owe you an apology" said Ross making Genkai look up.  
  
"You helped me, and I need to apologize to you for telling you that working with me was worthless" said Ross bowing to Genkai.  
  
"Well I knew you had potential and you still do" she said looking back out to the distance.  
  
"Im going to give Yusuke my powers" she said making Ross glance over and then back to the distance.  
  
"That means you are going to die am I right?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"That's right, I wanted to tell you goodbye" she said making Ross look down.  
  
"Never say good bye" she said making Genkai look up at her.  
  
"You always were like me kid, just never realized how much till now" she said smiling making Ross smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team sat as they conversed and observed Yusuke's new head ornament. Ross knew she was supposed to get her own spirit beast, thought hers was sure to eat her in entirety.  
  
She watched a Genkai and the 'dimwit' left the room, she gave Genkai one final glance.  
  
'Goodbye grandma' she said telepathically.  
  
'Keep out of trouble brat or I might come to haunt you' she said making Ross smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross lifted her head to the pouring rain, she had just finished training and stood on a cliff in the dark, and she looked and watched the lightening hit.  
  
'Should I take his offer?' she thought as she thought back to when those golden eyes shot through her.  
  
'No I can't be a killer; I can't sell myself to that bastard, but then again if I don't everyone will be in danger' she thought as she sighed, she had no decision.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
" I wonder if Yusuke is alright" thought Keiko as she put down her hand.  
  
"PUU" said the little spirit beast in her lap.  
  
"HN" said Hiei as he stared out of the window.  
  
The door creaked open, to reveal a wet and dirty Ross.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're alright you know you shouldn't be out in the rain" said Yukina going to her friend.  
  
"Yeah Uh I'm going to take a shower" she said dropping her dirty sword onto the floor and entering the bathroom shutting the door.  
  
"Ok..." said Yukina at lose of words.  
  
"Don't worry im sure Ross is just tired" said Kuwa with a grin.  
  
"Hey look her sword" he said as he grabbed it.  
  
- ZAP!!-  
  
Kuwa let go he had just been electrocuted by the sword.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!!" he yelled running from the sword.  
  
Kurama hid a smile.  
  
"Ha see even the sword doesn't like you," said Hiei smirking.  
  
"Hey shut up shrimp" he said defending himself.  
  
"Ha-"  
  
- Knock-  
  
Hiei was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Kurama answered it to find a note on the floor addressed to Ross.  
  
"That's funny" he said as he went to the bathroom and rapped on the door.  
  
Ross answered it , she had on dark baggy black pants and yellow semi-baggy shirt she, she was drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"Yeah" she said as Kurama handed the note to her she dropped the towel, to reveal her hair was semi wet and in messy curls ending right below her shoulders, she took the note and found the dagger and rippes it open.  
  
"I was wondering who's that was, though that one didn't shock" he said, she looked at him and right out laughed,  
  
"You mean you touched my sword didn't you," she said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah I have a hex on it sorry I should have told you, oh and this uh isn't mine," she said looking at the dagger in her hand.  
  
"Huh, that's weird" she said sitting it down and reading the note.  
  
- Hello once again I was wondering if you had thought about my proposition?? I'm giving you a week to make up your mind I believe that is enough time to pack your bags, I'll be waiting.-  
  
Ross growled as she crumbled up the note and stuck it in her pocket.  
  
'What is it?' asked Hiei.  
  
' That bastard is trying to make me his henchman, he says if I don't then he will kill my family and you guys' she said back telepathically.  
  
Hiei looked over at her as the others looked at her with confused looks.  
  
"You guys playing cards?" she asked pointing to the deck.  
  
"Yes do you want to join is?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Only if you wanna lose" she said sitting down and taking the deck in her hands shuffling it in a way that made the team look at her in awe. 


	8. Youko Emerges

~ I LOVE SNOW!!!! Ahem anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 8~  
  
Ross watched from the sidelines while Hiei fought. The demon pulled out another steaming sphere and changed form once again.  
  
Ross closed her eyes as she felt Yusuke's struggling energy, and knew he was fighting for his life; she focused her eyes on the fight once again.  
  
'Why can't he just admit that he has lost?' she thought as she saw Hiei attack the beast once again.  
  
' He always has to be the best always has to be one ahead again, I HATE HIM SO MUCH if it wasn't for his damn pride none of this would have ever happened and maybe both our lives would have been saved' she thought as she closed her eyes, hiding them from the sun.  
  
'Enough of thinking of the past'  
  
'That's right my dear, hate him with all your heart' said a cold voice in her mind, she growled.  
  
It laughed evilly 'I see you still haven't made up your mind about my offer, your running out of time' the voice faded away as Ross ignored it and watched the fight.  
  
She watched as Hiei backed away from his opponent.  
  
'Wait something is wrong Hiei would never back down from a fight' she thought as she stood and watched as Hiei neared the edged, the demon lunged at him teeth exposed.  
  
"NO" she yelled before she could help herself, she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
'Damnit that idiot' she thought as she saw the demon towered over the fire demon's body, and then he was pushed aside revealing Hiei form underneath.  
  
She breathe again 'why do I even care?' she thought as she saw Kuwa and Kurama jump into the arena for the next dice throw.  
  
The opposing team looked at her with interest, only four remained (I added one you'll see ^_^) the dice landed on Kurama and some guy named Uraurashima.  
  
They left the stage, Ross eyed Kurama's opponent, and 'He doesn't stand a chance' she thought as she sat down with a flop by Hiei, who stood without emotion.  
  
'He is in pain' she thought as she looked at his slashed chest and them to his beaten arm. She sighed and moved her attention to the fight before her.  
  
Kurama was having a dual with his opponent; Then Kurama was tied in the ring.  
  
"What" she said out loud, unknown to herself. Hiei looked over at her.  
  
"HN you seem to be worried about this fight" he said as she turned her attention to him.  
  
"And you don't seem to be worried about those wounds your sporting" she said taking by surprise as she turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
"HN they're nothing" he said, now looking back at the fight, she looked quickly at him and then back to the arena.  
  
"Whatever you say" she said as she saw the short fighter against Kurama pull out a strange box.  
  
He explained what it did and released the fog, which surrounded the red head.  
  
"YOU can't be serious he can't do that!" she yelled slamming a fist down, a young man with blue hair from across the arena looked over,  
  
"I believe he just did" he said to Ross.  
  
"Shut up I wasn't talking to you" she said looking at him with a glare, he frowned.  
  
"Little girls should learn to keep their mouth shuts, especially HUMANS" he yelled, Hiei looked from him to her.  
  
"You wait till I get into the ring, then we'll see who is a little girl" she said angrily, darting back to the ring.  
  
Hiei stared speechless 'Do you try to cause trouble or does it just come naturally' he asked her telepathically.  
  
'Shut up, you're one to talk' she said making him flare, as he moved his attention to the ring.  
  
The entire ring was filled with smoke now and she was unable to see,  
  
"Im not changing any diapers" said Kuwa with his arms crossed.  
  
"Shut up" said Ross glaring at him.  
  
"That won't be necessary" said a male voice from the ring that sent chills up her spine.  
  
'OH my God he is. back' she thought as she saw Hiei cross his arms.  
  
"Who is that/" asked Kuwa.  
  
"It's Youko you fool" said Hiei to Kuwa who just frowned.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"It's Kurama past self" said Hiei to the orange oaf.  
  
"Yes, it is" said Ross, they looked over at her she seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"HN how would you know you're just a human" said Hiei smartly.  
  
"Because, she said, not taking her eyes off the arena.  
  
"He is one of the most notorious thieves in all of Makai and even demons in the Human world know his name by heart" she said as she stared at the arena.  
  
"Alone with your own Hiei" she said taking him back.  
  
"HN"  
  
Ross stood at the arena, 'Brother I see you have awoken and are ready for vengeance but wait the right time will come' she thought as her eyes flashed lilac and lingered there for a second.  
  
"Ross!" yelled Kuwa getting her attention; she turned her head to him.  
  
"Yes" she said looking at him.  
  
"Uh do you know him or something?" he asked as him and Hiei looked at her.  
  
"No, oh course not" she said quickly, "Youko disappeared before I was even born" she said looking at then and then moving her attention to the ring.  
  
~ In the Ring~  
  
Kurama worked on talking out some secrets out of the weak demon before him, their plan had back fired instead of him turning into a child he became his old self.  
  
'Funny I could have sworn I heard my sister' he thought as Youko as e talked to the frightened demon in the arena, then a sword dashed into the arena and sliced his opponent to silence.  
  
'Damn' he thought.  
  
'I almost had the secret, to this weapon' he thought  
  
~ Outside the arena~  
  
Ross watched as the fog cleared, as the smoke lifted she saw the silver fox before her, her brother.  
  
She sighed ad laid back, 'Brother' she thought as he turned back to his old self.  
  
'Only two people every understood me and I watch now as one dies before my eyes.. Once again' she thought as Kurama emerged.  
  
"NO where did that hunky fox go?" asked the announcer as they entered the ring for another dice throw. 


	9. She's a WHAT!

~ Chapter 9~  
  
They stood in the arena, ready to throw the dice for the next match.  
  
- THROW-  
  
The dice kept spinning on their sides, "Im next" yelled Hiei, "No me" said Kurama as they watched the die finally land. The opponents grinned at the results. "Damnit" said Hiei sticking his hands in his pockets.  
  
"It looks as if it is Ross against Muka" said the announcer as a fighter on the opposite team grinned at Ross who looked up with an emotionless face.  
  
"Now's your time to prove me wrong" said the young blue haired teen jumping off the arena.  
  
Ross looked at her opponent, he was tall and built towering over her like a sky scraper, he wore a lose Gi and had black hair tied back into a pony tail and a pudgy muscular face, and his eyes were vivid yellow.  
  
"READY BEGIN!!" yelled the announcer as the demon came closer, he grinned "What a joke I get the young brat" he said making her frown.  
  
"Less talk more fighting" she said making him grin, " Very well" he then unsheathed his sword and ran for her, she took her sword out and defended the blow, he pinned her to the ground, his blade at her neck she pushed it away with her own, struggling under the weight.  
  
"I don't even know how you go this far" he said, making her struggle to breath under the weight of his body.  
  
~ Out side the Ring~  
  
"HN she doesn't stand a chance" said Hiei watching the fight.  
  
Kurama glanced at him and then back at the fight.  
  
~ The Ring~  
  
Ross struggled under him and then pushed him off force fully by her feet, punching him in the jaw, sending him halfway across the ring.  
  
She stood up and resumed a powerful stance; he stood back up and whipped from his mouth.  
  
"I underestimated you little girl" he said now in defense mode, she frowned.  
  
"I would have thought you would have learned not to call me that" she said.  
  
He grinned, "Alright then let's make the statement true" he said smirking.  
  
She lowered her guard "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
"This" He said revealing a black ball in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked now in defense.  
  
"Haha, well it's a back up weapon my master has created for circumstances like theses, It is like the Idun box only a bit weaker, It should make you a child once again which will make you weaker and more vulnerable to my attacks, so in other words YOU WILL BE A LITTLE GIRL" he finished throwing the ball onto the ground as it sent out a black haze filling the ring, before Ross could protest.  
  
~ Out side Ring~  
  
"You can't be serious she'll be a human child again, she'll be killed" yelled Kurama concerned.  
  
" Are you serious" said Kuwa in shock.  
  
"It's too late now" said Hiei as he heard a piercing laugh, the fog began to clear.  
  
~ Inside the ring~  
  
A piercing laugh filled the surroundings as the smoke cleared, " Now you will die" he said he saw an opaque figure in the haze, it cleared and everyone gasped and went quiet in shock.  
  
~ Out side the Ring~  
  
"IT CAN'T BE THAT GIVING OFF MORE ENERGY THAN BEFORE!" Said Hiei  
  
"That's impossible" Kurama was in complete shock.  
  
"What!" asked Kuwa?  
  
"WAIT" said Hiei looking at the figure in front of him carefully.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama?  
  
'She is the girl from the forest, but that's' he thought.  
  
"HN" he said as he looked at the ring, Kurama shrugged it off and did the same.  
  
~ Inside the Ring~  
  
"WHAT," yelled Muka as he looked at the figure that stood in front of him?  
  
There stood a little girl, with a golden aura surrounding her she struggled to hold the sword in her hands.  
  
"HAHA you can't even hold your own sword up" he said grinning wildly, the child frowned.  
  
- POP-  
  
~ Outside~  
  
"What the, it can't be she's a" Kurama didn't finish his sentence he was speechless, along with the entire stadium.  
  
'It is her, I would remember that tail anywhere' thought Hiei as he looked at the little girl in front of him.  
  
"But wait that means she is a" he stopped speechless as well.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwa confused "AH SHE HAS A TAIL!!" he yelled, pointing to it.  
  
~ VIP seats~  
  
"Sir she's a saiyan" said George hiding behind his seat.  
  
"I CAN SEE THAT" Koenma screamed.  
  
'The question is how she slipped through the cracks and why she wouldn't say anything to begin with' thought Koenma.  
  
~ ON the stage~  
  
"What but it can't be" said Muka staring in disbelief.  
  
Ross looked behind her and then back at him, she growled, "ALRIGHT NOW YOU DIE" she yelled, struggling with the sword.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen it seems Ross has revealed herself, to be a saiyan, thought I thought there weren't any left" she said quietly as the crowd became restless.  
  
"KILL HER" yelled one making the others start a chant.  
  
There stood a little girl about 3 feet tall, she wore a baby pink knee high dress with a big flower, on her back where it tied back, and sure enough she had a tail swinging behind her and also had on little black slip on shoes. She had big luminous blue eyes that took up half her face, her hair was in curls in pigtails on top of her head tied in pink bows; her bangs hid half of her face. She wore a sour expression.  
  
Muka resumed his structure and grinned "HA you can barely hold yourself up LITTLE GIRL just give up now I would hate to kill a woman or should I saw a girl." He said grinning wildly, she gritted her teeth and then threw her sword out of the ring, much to his surprise.  
  
"I'd rather kill you myself, you think you had it bad, now you've just marked your destiny" she said powering up.  
  
"HA try child" he said but before he could finish his sentence she was gone.  
  
"What where did you go, hiding will get you no where, only delay the inevitable," he said looking around as the crowd began to go wild.  
  
"YOU WHO" she said making him look up, she stood on his head on one hand and gave a grin, as she jumped off landing in front of him.  
  
"IF that's the best you can do give up now" she said now in a fighting stance.  
  
"My mom could defeat you easily and she's human" she said making grit his teeth, he launched at her, she easily dodged it and dodged the next blow as well.  
  
"NA NA" she said sticking out her tongue and making a funny face.  
  
"Why you little" he ran at her but she dodged it and side kicked him in the head, sending him to the opposite wall.  
  
"What can't you take care of one LITTLE GIRL oh wait you have a Boo Boo" she said covering her mouth.  
  
HE growled and plunged at her grabbing her by the tail, she looked as if she was getting dizzy as he hung her upside down, with a grin.  
  
"Now what to do with you?" he asked bouncing her up and down, he slammed her into the floor and then did it again, and held her mangled body in front of it smiling, "NOW YOU DIE" he said raising his sword, she opened her eyes and  
  
"KAMEAMEHA" She yelled sending a blast into is face, as she jumped away just in time.  
  
~ Outside~  
  
"Wait that technique it's" Kurama was stopped by the blinding light.  
  
They shielded their eyes from the light; they opened their eyes to see just a stain on the floor of the arena, with the child sitting at its foot.  
  
"Go dad" she said softly as she passed out, falling face down on the arena.  
  
The boys raced to her, to find that she had transformed back to her original self, only she was unconscious.  
  
"She's fine, just needs some rest" said Kurama carrying her off the stage.  
  
"TEAM URAMESHI WINS AGAIN" yelled the announcer.  
  
~ VIP seats~  
  
"Is she alright?" asked George.  
  
"Yes she'll be fine till I get a hold of her" he said angrily, twisting a brochure in his hands.  
  
"She just used all her energy is all, her younger self couldn't control that much power ad short- circuited" said Koenma as George nodded.  
  
~ So what do you think???? PLEASE REVIEW I don't have ANY!!!! REVIEW!!!~ 


	10. Remorse

~ Chapter 10~  
  
Yusuke and Ross slept silently on the sidelines, Ross still hadn't woken up from the match and Yusuke was still exhausted from his ordeal. An enormous energy surrounds them and Yusuke wakes up, running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwa ran down the forest and stopped in front of the girls "Have you guys seen Urameshi?" he asked them, they shook their heads.  
  
"No, I haven't seen Yusuke, but Puu has been acting strange" she said holding the creature closer to her.  
  
"PUU"  
  
"Well thanks anyways," he said, leaving them while he makes his way down out of site.  
  
"Hey what is that" Kuwa thought out loud, he felt a large energy signal coming from the direction he was traveling in.  
  
"Man that doesn't feel good, better not go that way" he thought out loud as he ran the other way, while looking for Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah" screamed Ross sitting up quickly after feeling a huge energy from the atmosphere.  
  
'What the hell was that' she thought as she felt her face and then a flash back of the last fight came into view.  
  
"Oh man" she said out loud as she stood up.  
  
'I'm sure they'll want me to explain' she thought as she stood up and went to the window.  
  
'I would know that energy anywhere she thought as she opened the glass and stepped out onto this air, floating there for a minute she took off through the sky.  
  
'I need to get away' she thought as she left out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey where's Ross?" asked Kurama as he looked around the once occupied room.  
  
'It's getting dark' he thought as he went to train some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross hovers in the middle of a lake, by a waterfall, her face is emotionless and the only sound heard is the singing of the birds in the forest.  
  
'She knows this has killed her and yet she does not feel any remorse' she thought as she looked up at the sky to see an energy blast illuminate the sky.  
  
She sighed, 'Oh Yusuke I feel your pain" she said now flying back to shore.  
  
"Ahem" she darted around pointing her sword at the intruder's throat, only to see it was Suzaku.  
  
"Oh, sorry who the hell are you?" she asked confused shielding her sword.  
  
"I am Suzaku, leader of the team your group has just defeated I came to give you this" he said handing her a bottle of pink substance.  
  
"Why are you giving me this and uh what is it?" she asked eyeing it.  
  
"I am giving it to you, because if I can't defeat Tougoro myself Im want someone to, just take it, it's a juice that will turn you into your younger self, that is if you decide to fight with your saiyan powers" he said as she pocketed it.  
  
"Wait you're the old dude" she said eyeing.  
  
"Yes" he said looking at her, she took his hand in hers, "Thanks, this is what made Kurama turn into Youko?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
She stopped and thought about what she had in her possession.  
  
"Alright thanks" she said walking away, out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked in the Hotel hallway and heard soft sobs, she knocked on the door that they were behind, Keiko answered.  
  
"OH Ross, uh Kurama and the others have been looking for you" she said as Ross entered the room.  
  
"Where's Botan?" she asked, Keiko got a look of remorse on her face and pointed to the bathroom door right by them, Ross knocked.  
  
"Botan, can I come" but Ross didn't get to finish the door creaked open, she stepped in to see that Botan was tear stained she softened her facial features and opened her arms; Botan hugged her and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know I miss her too" said Ross stroking Botan's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Koenma, what are you doing" but Kurama was stopped.  
  
"Im looking for Ross have you seen her" he asked looking around the room Yusuke was on the balcony in silence, Kuwa just sat on the couch Hiei had not yet returned.  
  
"Uh no she vanished"  
  
The door creaked open and Ross entered the room she was wearing a baggy blue jeans and light blue button up shirt, her katana on her right side, her hair was in a low pony tail.  
  
She looked at all the faces staring at her "Oh boy" she said tiredly as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE NOT TELLING ME YOU WERE A SAIYAN!" yelled Koenma down at Ross.  
  
"Geeze you think now that you're all grown up you can yell at me like that" she said looking up at him with a glare.  
  
"That's beside the point, why didn't you tell me?" he asked as she sat down.  
  
"Because it's none of your business" she said, as she pulled off her muddy shoes.  
  
"You know you have some nerve slipping through the cracks like that right in front of me" he said as she threw a boot at his head.  
  
"Hey watch it" he said dodging it, she rested sword on the wall.  
  
"Look it's not a big deal, so im a saiyan I mean why does it matter?" she asked resting her feet on the on the coffee table.  
  
"Because, that means your Goku's dau"  
  
"I was" she said angrily looking at him.  
  
"You're the only female saiyan warrior left" he said making her look away.  
  
"I always wondered what happened to Goku's daughter, I knew the rumors weren't true, though you really don't act like them." he said making her look at him.  
  
"My family kicked me out, huh is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked making them look at her.  
  
"Uh who is Goku and uh what is a saiyan?" asked Kuwa confused.  
  
"Well" said Kurama going into a lecture.  
  
"Goku is one of the strongest men in the universe and is Ross father im presuming, do you remember Buu?" he asked making Kuwa look at him strange.  
  
"Never mind" he said, Ross looked at him.  
  
"Anyways saiyans was one of the strongest races in the universe until planet Vegeta was destroyed, and they were moved to extinction" said Kurama, the boys looked at him and then back to Ross.  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE AN ALEIN!! ARE YOU SERIOUS" they said backing away.  
  
Ross glared at Kurama "Thanks" she said plainly.  
  
"Look" she said starting into it.  
  
"Im half human, half saiyan , and yes I am part alien I guess if that's what you want to call it, Look it's not a big deal I am not apart of my family any more and don't consider myself one" she said standing up, to the stunned faces.  
  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU ARE ONE ALONE WITH THAT BROTHER OF YOURS" yelled Hiei coming through the window.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" he asked as she looked at him confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as he got closer, obviously pissed.  
  
"You know her Hiei?" asked Kurama  
  
"Yeah you could say that, remember the forest when you interfered with my robbery" he looking down at her.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kuwa confused.  
  
She put her hands in the air "I told you Hiei, I don't remember much of my childhood" she said about to pass him.  
  
"THIS" he said placing his hand on her forehead.  
  
The memory raced through her veins.  
  
"Oh yeah" she said as she flew her hands in the air.  
  
"You bumped into me" she said pointing at him.  
  
"No you got in my way" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"No I didn't" she said defending herself.  
  
"Yes you did, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been caught." He said making her laugh.  
  
'Well you deserve it you should have said sorry" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"HN"  
  
"Ok." said Kuwa confused.  
  
"Uh what are you two talking about?" asked Yusuke confused.  
  
"Nothing" they said together, they glanced at each other and then in opposite directions.  
  
"Alright look, I don't know what is going on, but you should have told me dad's going to kill me" said Koenma with a sweat- dropped, Ross looked at him.  
  
"You tell him and I swear I'll make I'll kill you and send your body in an envelope to your 'daddy'" she said making him back away.  
  
"Alright, alright just stay calm" he said getting a weird expression from her.  
  
"Are you scared of me cause im a saiyan or something?" she asked as eh grinned,  
  
"No, no of course not" he said backing away.  
  
"Anyways I have something for you" he said with a grin.  
  
"What?" she said with a weird expression plastered on her face.  
  
"This" he said throwing her a silver egg.  
  
"OH NO I DON'T WANT IT" she yelled throwing it back at him, he struggled to catch it.  
  
"Well you don't have much of a choice you made the decision to hatch it when I gave you your life back" he said handing it to her.  
  
"Wait you gave her an egg too" said Yusuke as, with astonishment.  
  
"Well yeah we had to let her go back to life to see if it was her that was causing all those problems" he said, getting stares from them all.  
  
"Gee thanks" she said eyeing the now glowing egg.  
  
"It's going to eat me" she said in a whinny voice.  
  
"I never give off good vibes" she said as it began to glow brighter.  
  
"Well we don't have much time to worry about that everyone get down" said Koenma as he ducked alone with the others as the egg began to hatch.  
  
- BRIGHT LIGHT-  
  
They shielded their eyes, as well as the girls who had just begun to walk in.  
  
"What is that?" asked Keiko looking into the bright light.  
  
"GET DOWN" said Yusuke tackling her.  
  
The team opened their eyes to a unforgettable site.  
  
"What the, you gotta be kidding me" said Koenma open mouthed.  
  
~ Authoress' note~ alright so what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Dun Dun Dun what will I do next??~ 


	11. Shadow Rays

~ Chapter 11~  
  
The team opened their eyes to an unforgettable site.  
  
"What the, you gotta be kidding me" said Koenma open mouthed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team looked at what Ross was holding.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
Yusuke rubbed his cheeks "Geeze Keiko I was just trying to protect you geeze"  
  
"Oh" her cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
"Ross are you alright?" asked Yukina going to her fallen friend, she lay face down on the floor.  
  
"YUKINA DON'T "said Kuwa tackling her, making Hiei growl.  
  
"It might still be around here" he said shielding her.  
  
'That's the least of your worries' thought Hiei as he saw Ross stir.  
  
"Oh my head" she said sitting up Indian style and rubbing her head.  
  
"OH IT'S SO CUTE" yelled Kieko running over to Ross side.  
  
"What?" she asked looking around.  
  
Koenma looked around "I would have never guessed" he said making her look down at her lap and gasp.  
  
There curled up were two very small fur balls. One was a ginger banded kitten with emerald eyes and the other was a pure gray kitten with illuminating pink eyes that filed the entire room.  
  
"WOW KITTENS" yelled Kuwa going to pet them.  
  
"Hold on lover boy" said Ross taking them in her hands and holding away from them.  
  
" What is going on why are there two and uh why are they kittens and uh im confused" said Ross trying to get things straight.  
  
"Don't worry they're completely harmless they won't hurt anyone" said Koenma as Ross lowered her guard and gave them to the giddy girls and Kuwa.  
  
"So uh what the heck is going on?" she asked making Koenma scratching his head.  
  
"Well it seems their twins, or in other words you have twin personalities" said Koenma making everyone look up from their play with the kittens.  
  
"So you mean im Bipolar or something?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, NO not that it's just that well im not sure, I mean we have never had a case like this, well anyways the spirit beast or beast(s) in your case mirror your deepest self" HE said as the Kittens meowed.  
  
"Alright well why are they kittens?" she asked as they jumped into her arms.  
  
"Well, Im surprised that it wasn't a three- headed beast that would have eaten you but to be a kitten, means that you never really had a childhood, making them kittens or babies they will stay that way, anyways to be cats means you are a cunning soul and are independent, depending only on yourself, but kittens do depend on their mother which will be you of course." Ross looked up.  
  
"You mean, you think I depend on my mother" she said angrily.  
  
"No, that's not what I said," he said putting his hands in front of his face.  
  
"HN good" she said playing with the kittens.  
  
"Well anyways they are obviously opposites, one in color the other not, and yet their eyes differ as well, the gray one has pink bright eyes, while the orange kitten has regular green eyes. There personalities differ as well the orange one seems more playful while the gray is quieter thought I can't really judge them yet here only a few minutes old " He said looking at them as they meowed at him.  
  
"Ok great then why are you." she said standing up the kittens went to Yukina who had open arms.  
  
"So what are you going to call them?" asked Keiko playing with the orange one with the gray one say in Yukina's lap.  
  
She looked at them and cooked her head "They remind me of night and day, so I think I'll the gray one Shadow and the Orange one Ray" She said petting them as they clung to her.  
  
"They are your responsibility, you have been feeding them for the last year and they see you as there one and only care taker, and there job is to help you out with your spirit, you can't screw this one up" said Koenma lecturing her, she frowned.  
  
"I know, geeze chill" she said taking them into her arms, they rubbed against her and cuddled up with each other into a quiet slumber.  
  
~ WHAT DO YOU THINK??? PLEASE REVIEW!!~ 


	12. Evil Embrace

~ Chapter 12 ~  
  
Ross lay on the ground in the quiet, as the kittens purred on her stomach the boys were asleep, she watched as they slept innocently.  
  
She sighed and rolled on her side taking the kittens with her, they woke up mewed and cuddled up by her heart falling asleep to the beat.  
  
She sighed again as she pet her new 'pets' they purred in beat with each other.  
  
'I guess it makes sense' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'I am two different people' she thought as she felt a single tear leave her eye, she whipped it quickly.  
  
'Stop being weak Ross' she thought to herself, as she looked out the window to the tree that was occupied by the now sleeping Hiei, she watched as his chest rise and fall.  
  
She felt another tear leave her eye, she whipped it away vigorously, 'I need closure' she thought to herself as she moved back to the position on her back.  
  
'Then there is only one thing you can do' she thought to herself as she dozed off to the kittens purring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake Up" said a harsh voice, kicking her hard in the ribs.  
  
"Wha" said Ross opening one eye to the outside world, she looked around.  
  
"Where am I" she said scurrying to her feet looking around at her surroundings, she was in a dark dingy room, she watched as a rat ran across the room , she jumped away from where she was sitting and bumped into a figure, turning around slowly she faced a familiar face.  
  
"No" she said backing away slowly, "No it can't be you you're dead" she said now backed up against the wall, the man walked up to her with a wild grin.  
  
"Didn't I say" he began as he grabbed her jaw forcefully,  
  
"That you would never forget my name" he said raising her off the floor a couple inches.  
  
She struggled; he tightened his grip, "What is it?" He yelled as he kneed her into the gut, but she stayed silent.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!!" he yelled squishing her with all his might.  
  
"MAJOR MARSHALL" she yelled springing up from her sleeping position, the boys woke up turning on the light.  
  
"What is it" said Kurama rushing over to her.  
  
She looked around panicking and panting hard, she scanned the room and collapsed her head into her free hands.  
  
" Oh my God" she said quietly, as she felt a warm hand on her back, she looked up to see Kurama's smiling face, she couldn't take it anymore she clung to him , feeling the warmth and comfort of her brother's embrace.  
  
'I wish I could tell you brother, but this will do' she thought as she felt him wrap his arms around her gently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up to the smell of pancakes; she cocked one eye and saw the boys stuffing their faces.  
  
"What the" she said softly as she sat upright.  
  
"Oh you're awake" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"Yeah we went and got pancakes" said Yusuke stuffing his face, the girls were there too.  
  
She stood up and moved closer, noticing that her kittens were fighting over a pancake that was big enough to cover them both.  
  
She took it from them and tore it giving each a half, they ate it content.  
  
"Why don't you have some" said Botan pulling out a chair, she sat in it but only grabbed a glass of orange juice, "im not hungry" she said sipping it getting some suspicious stares from her friends.  
  
~ After break fast~  
  
"Alright" said Yusuke taking Keiko by the hand.  
  
"Were off, if you need me I have my Mirror thing" he said waving it as he left through the door with a giggling Keiko not far behind.  
  
Kuwa and Yukina had left a while before them, on their 'date' as Kuwa called it. Kurama and the girls had gone out site seeing for their last free day, and Hiei had left early that morning to train, Ross sighed at the bliss of silence as she laid her head down, closing her eyes.  
  
'This is the life' she thought as she began to doze off.  
  
'Is it?" asked a familiar cold voice; she opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
'Where are you?' she asked looking around for those blazing yellow eyes but found none.  
  
'Im right here inside you, or haven't you figured that out yet?' it asked shocking her as she heard it snicker evilly.  
  
'What the fuck does that mean?' she asked getting up and looking around the room unsure.  
  
'It means im you darling, your dark side that is how did you think I could hear all your thoughts' It said loudly they voice echoing in her mind, the silence seemed to last forever.  
  
'What the hell do you mean, im me you can't be me' she thought.  
  
'Haha pathetic nonsense isn't it, I sent you here so that you could create enough spirit energy do that I cold live form without your spirit, see all that training at that dreadful camp made you more vulnerable to me, cold and distant.' it said as she looked around the room grabbing for her sword.  
  
'Oh don't even bother im in you right now, there's no reason to fright nothing will save you now, you might as well give into me you know you want to you don't have much of a choice' it said as she let go of the handle of her sword.  
  
"Yes I do" she said out loud angrily.  
  
'If you thought that you wouldn't be sweating bullets' it said in her mind evilly, she gritted her teeth.  
  
' Haha I see im getting to you, you see I am you so I know everything your feeling, by the way have you thought about my offer?' it asked as she looked around the room warily.  
  
" I don't have to think about it im sure you already know my answer.  
  
' Yes as a matter of fact I do, pity really it was a chance for you to give yourself over pain free off well I guess we'll have to do this the hard way' It said and with that ,Ross fell to the ground in agony.  
  
"Wha, what are you doing to me?" she stuttered out as she rolled on the ground in hopes of easing the pain.  
  
' Doesn't feel familiar love, oh yes this is what I did when I DESTROYED THOSE CITIES' it yelled in he mind as he eyes flashed a dangerous yellow.  
  
"NO." she screamed but it was too late, the evil in her had taken over.  
  
~ So what did you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	13. Mischeivious Soul

~ Chapter 13~  
  
"NO." she screamed but it was too late, the evil in her had taken over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross stood up, her eyes glowed an intimidating gold, through-out the room.  
  
"Ha this feels great" She said looking at her hands.  
  
"I'm finally free" she said smiling evilly.  
  
'Now' she thought as she went to the window,' to cause to mischief' she said scanning the area.  
  
She grinned evilly and flew out of the window heading to cause evil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Huh" Yusuke stopped from trying to kiss to Keiko when he felt the energy change.  
  
"What is something wrong?" she asked worriedly as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Huh oh nothing I just got this strange feeling is all" he said now going back to what he was doing.  
  
- Ring-  
  
He growled and answered the beeping mirror.  
  
"Hello?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Yusuke its Kurama sorry to bug you on your date but"  
  
"Oh hey Kurama and it's NOT A DATE" he yelled seeing Keiko look at him cross and then storm off.  
  
"Oh Keiko you know I didn't mean it Grr" he went back to the mirror.  
  
"This better be good" he said but before he could finish his sentence, he heard a shrill scream,  
  
"What NO KEIKO" he ran after the sound dropping the mirror in the process.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what is a little human like you doing in the woods all by herself?" asked Ross holding Keiko by her neck.  
  
"Ross please it's me," she said struggling to breath.  
  
"Who is this Ross person you speak of?" asked Ross her eyes burning through Keiko's soul.  
  
'She'll be just enough to keep me stable' she thought to herself, when  
  
"HEY LET HER GO" yelled Yusuke from behind Ross; she turned around to reveal who she was.  
  
"Ross WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked lowering his guard.  
  
"Having a little snack" she said grinning evilly, as her eyes sent a chill through Yusuke.  
  
"What, no enough joking" said Yusuke with a laugh as he diminished his energy.  
  
She laughed evilly "Who says im joking" she said sending her hand into the pit of Keiko's stomach.  
  
"KEIKO" yelled Yusuke as he sent a blast at Ross, she defended herself, and turned around.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, and to think I thought you a leader" she said, while Yusuke gritted his teeth.  
  
'What is wrong with her' he thought as he saw her go for her soul again.  
  
"NO" he yelled, but his time he was too late, Keiko was on the ground silent and pale, Ross stood in front of him holding a struggling soul.  
  
"Ah well it looks like I found myself a tasty one" she said raising the soul to her lips but then,  
  
"AH GET OUT OF MY BODY" yelled Ross clutching her sides letting go of the struggling soul, her eyes flashed a light blue and then back again to yellow.  
  
"This is my body now" said an evil voice, she looked at Yusuke who was speechless.  
  
"You got lucky detective" she said taking off out of site, Yusuke ran to Keiko and hit his knees.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he thought out loud angrily, as he picked up the now unconscious Keiko and took off in the direction of the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei stopped his final plunge at the new energy he felt, it was huge.  
  
'What is that?" he thought as he stood on a branch, he took off to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwa entered the hotel room to find Kurama.  
  
"I see you felt it too" said Kurama with a concerned face.  
  
"What the heck is it?" he asked as Yukina walked in after him and went straight to the kittens.  
  
"Oh my Kazuma there is something wrong with them" she said looking at them about in tears.  
  
The Kittens looked weak and lazily laid on top of each other, and then there eyes began to glow a luminous gold.  
  
"What the" and with that they tried to attack Yukina, Kuwa grabbed her just in time as Kurama grabbed them and stuck them into a closet.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT KURAMA?" asked Kuwa shielding Yukina.  
  
"I don't know that was strange."  
  
"No what's strange" said Yusuke entering the room with an unconscious Keiko in his arms.  
  
"IS THAT ROSS TRIED TO KILL KEIKO " he yelled making everyone stare at him.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama.  
  
Yusuke laid Kieko on the couch.  
  
"Ross tried to steal Keiko's soul" he said going to the table sitting down putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I couldn't stop her, something happened though she stopped and left" he said hiding his face.  
  
"Oh Kazuma something is wrong with her" said Yukina pulling on his shirt.  
  
"You could say that again" he said, as Hiei entered through the window.  
  
"Hiei"s aid Kurama as he came closer.  
  
"Did you feel that?" he asked as Kurama nodded.  
  
"HN"  
  
"Something's wrong I mean Ross would never do that" said Yukina now on the verge of tears.  
  
"How do we know?" asked Botan.  
  
"I Mean we did just meet her" she said as they looked at her.  
  
"Well it would explain her history of violent behavior" she said, they looked down.  
  
"It would, now wouldn't it" said an evil voice from the window in the tree; they looked over and went on guard.  
  
"I see we learned not to under estimate me" she said with an evil grin.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Kurama in a fighting stance the boys guarded the girls.  
  
"Oh simple dear, because its fun" she said her Yellow eyes piercing through their souls.  
  
'There is something not right' said Hiei telepathically to Kurama.  
  
'Indeed'  
  
Ross steeped into the room making the boys back away in caution.  
  
"Oh what's the matter afraid, you know I can smell fear" She said smirking, she then made an energy ball with both hands.  
  
"I think I'll END THIS NOW" she sent the energy ball hurtling at them; they dodged it pulling the girls to safety.  
  
Hiei made an attempt to race towards her but she sent another energy ball at him, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"You think im that stupid" she said grinning.  
  
"Go to hell bitch" choked out Hiei. Her grin broadened and she began to laugh evilly.  
  
"I AM FROM HELL" she said as her eye became brighter.  
  
Then,  
  
"STOP THIS STOP IT" yelled Ross through her body as the eyes turned a light blue, and she reached to pull out her hair.  
  
"STOP IT" she yelled, but then the evil took back over.  
  
"NEVER BITCH" she yelled sending out a golden aura, and taking back over.  
  
'What wait you're not Ross" said Kurama hiding the girl behind him.  
  
"Oh but your mistaken I am most surely her, only the one never seen by the human eye, im her wants desires, pain and her suffering Im the mischievous part of her" she said sending out another wave of power.  
  
" In other words you're her evil side" said Kurama as they glanced at him and thn back at her, she grinned wider.  
  
"What have you done with her?" asked Kurama angrily.  
  
"Oh she is very well present, only away from sight" she said laughing harshly.  
  
"LET HER GO" yelled Kuwa sending his spirit sword at her, she grabbed it easily and threw it aside, he back away and cowered behind Kurama and the others.  
  
"HAHA your little tricks have no affect on me" she said now forming another energy ball and throwing it at them they dodged it.  
  
"I should be thanking you" she said taking them by surprise.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke?  
  
"You see if it wasn't for you, I would have never had the chance to escape her inner soul , without all that negative energy I would still be trapped inside her" she said harshly as she sent another ball.  
  
"On second thought I change my mind I'd rather have you dead" she said throwing another this one hitting Kurama.  
  
"Im O.K" he said reassuring the others.  
  
"Tough little bugger aren't we" she said about to send another deadly energy blast when,  
  
"GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU!!" she yelled her eyes flashing.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME" she yelled her eyes yellow.  
  
"YOU"RE WEAK, YOU CAN'T TOLERATE THIS MUCH LONGER" she yelled her eyes a light blue.  
  
"ENOUGH" and with that her eyes went back t yellow sending out an enormous energy signal.  
  
"NO" She yelled as her hands clung to her sides and she began to rise from the ground.  
  
~ Dun Dun Dun PLEAE REVIEW!!!~ 


	14. Inner Battle

~ Chapter 14~  
  
"NO" She yelled as her hands clung to her sides and she began to rise from the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the, what is happening?" asked Yusuke looking at the rising body.  
  
"Hey body is in battle between good and evil" said Kurama, they looked at him and then back to the scene.  
  
"YOU CANNOT WIN" said an evil voice.  
  
"WATCH ME" hissed Ross' voice and with that her body emitted light, blinding the fighters, they shielded her eyes and waited till it was dark enough to see they blinked and couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
There stood Ross, exhausted in front of a small black shadow with golden eyes shining through the room.  
  
"YOU LITTLE TRAMP HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" asked the shadow, in the same evil voice as before.  
  
"Magic" she said plainly, as she clutched to the chain around her neck.  
  
"And now YOU DIE" she yelled tearing off the chain and charging at the shadow, but it disappeared.  
  
Ross growled looking around the room warily, "THERE" she yelled slamming her fist into thin air, the shadow stumbled back away from her.  
  
"How did you know" it hissed.  
  
Ross smirked "You forget, since you're apart of me that makes me apart of you making it easy to track you" she said took the chain in her hand and dangled it in front of the shadow.  
  
"This is what you wanted, wasn't it" she said as if she already knew.  
  
"To take over this earth and the next for the power of evil" she said angrily and then she transformed the chain into a katana.  
  
"You want it YOU GOT IT, NOW YOU DIE" she yelled sending the katana straight through the being, making it shatter into a million pieces, showering the room with gray dust.  
  
The team watched in amazement as she transforms back to her normal self and half collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion.  
  
They rushed to her side.  
  
"Ross are you, you?" asked Kuwa shaking her shoulder.  
  
She turned to face him her eyes back to normal.  
  
"Yes, it's me" she said smiling and closing her eyes surrendering to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man I can't believe that happened, said Kuwa taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Yeah it was really odd, for the soul to spilt into opposite poles." Said Koenma he had joined them after the incident, Ross stirred.  
  
Hey moved their attention to her. "But she is back to normal" said Yuskue sighing.  
  
Ross sat up. And rubbed her eyes, they looked at her she sighed and stood up, and walked over to them making them go on defense.  
  
"Look" she said putting a hand on the table.  
  
"I ruined your day and"  
  
"I wasn't you" said Kuwa.  
  
"Yeah Kuwa it was me even if I don't want to admit it, I have to take responsibility for my dark side" she said sighing.  
  
"I want you guys to go out for the night, I know this great club, 'Club Bat' you should really go I mean it's your last night free" She said, as they nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about you?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine I need a night of rest after that" she said smiling warmly.  
  
"My uh heart needs a bread" she said as she heard mewing she went to the closet and opened it picking up the kittens and brining to the table.  
  
"Sorry about theses little guys, I guess they went psycho on you huh?" she said throwing a ball of yard as she watched them play.  
  
"You about this the whole time didn't you?" asked Yusuke eyeing her.  
  
"Naturally" she said looking over at the kittens as they played.  
  
"Well why didn't' you tell us?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Simple I was warned that if I did you would be killed" she said not looking at him.  
  
"O"  
  
"I owe Keiko an apology if you'll excuse me" she said leaving through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Knock-  
  
"Coming" came a voice; Keiko answered the door and screamed closing the door in her face.  
  
"Keiko, im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I would never you have to believe me it wasn't me" said Ross a hand on the door, she felt it creak it open.  
  
"They told me you weren't yourself" she said in a mousy voice.  
  
"They're right it wasn't I owe you such an apology if I could have done anything I would have" she said as she felt the door open and Keiko embrace her.  
  
" Im so sorry" she said letting Keiko hug her, Yukina came from behind the door and joined In along with the others.  
  
' I don't understand why they forgive me, I don't understand' she thought to herself as she hugged them.  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~ 


	15. Kitsune to Kitsune

~ Chapter 15~  
  
It was getting dark; Ross sat on a branch in the dark as she watched the sun-set.  
  
'It's so beautiful' she thought as she pulled out her journal  
  
- I watch as the sun sets on the horizon and I make me thin about my life, it likes the sun it rises and falls to its own beat. I can't believe what happened, I was afraid the evil in me might have built a personality of it's own, well Im just glad that I destroyed it before it cause any more harm. It makes sense now all those times I was 'caught' in those cities destroying them it must have been me, I don't want to blain my evil side for all the wrong in my life, because I had a apart in that too, but it does make complete sense why I don't remember it.-  
  
She closed the book when she felt weight on the end of the branch she was sitting on, she turned to the eyes of the fire demon, and she sighed.  
  
"Please Hiei I don't think my heart can take anymore disappointment right now" she said making him take a step back.  
  
She turned to him "Look" she said standing up.  
  
"I want you and the others to go to this club tonight, you know as your last night you should take your minds off fighting for once" she said as he looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"What about you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay home out of trouble I need to do some make - up work anyways, please go" she said looking at him with wild eyes, full of mischief.  
  
"HN fine what is it called?" he asked she smiled.  
  
"Club Bat, Im sure you have heard of it" she said smiling as she saw him smirk.  
  
"Great" she said smiling warmly.  
  
"You deserve some fun" she said as she disappeared out of the tree and out of sight.  
  
'Sometimes I wonder' thought Hiei as he jumped off to enter the Hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" yelled Yusuke to the girl's door.  
  
"Geeze they take longer than Kuwabara" he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Nothing" he said smirking wildly.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei who stood by him.  
  
"Im glad you decided to join us" he said with a warm smile.  
  
"HN I could use a drink" he said getting a smile from Kurama.  
  
Then the door creaked to reveal the girls, Keiko wore a jean skirt with a rose button up shirt, Botan wore a light blue sun dress, Yukina in her usual kimono, and Suzuko in black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt.  
  
"Wow alright lets go" said Yusuke taking Keiko by the arm and they rest followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross sat on a branch her feet dangling off the side, She wore dark blue jeans and combat boots along with a black tee-shirt that was tied at the bottom right above her belly button but still hid her back, she wore her leather open-fingered gloves and her hair in a brain with went down her back, with a back wards black cap.  
  
She watched as the teens left the building and down the path leading into town, she sighed and pulled a bottle out of her pocket, she stuck it back in and disappeared out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team turned around another corner and met with a large, muscular beast guarding a door, Hiei nodded "This is club Bat, am I right" he said as the beast nodded, and then looked at the group, and quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"The Urameshi team" he said opening the door for them, getting an odd look from them as they entered.  
  
" Well that was strange" said Yusuke looking around at the place.  
  
"Hey wait there are"  
  
"That's right" said Kurama interrupting him.  
  
"I heard about this place it's a club for humans and demons alike, huh interesting" he said as they went and sat at a table, ordering some drinks.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
"It's yo, you" stuttered a demon as he backed away in the dark of back stage.  
  
"Yes, but enough of that, I want this got it" said a female voice as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, he nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The couples watched as a tall, dark demon sang over the microphone on the stage.  
  
"Pathetic" said Hiei taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"I have to admit she is pretty bad" said Kurama doing the same.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT"S A GIRL" yelled Yusuke in amazement.  
  
"Yusuke" yelled Keiko smacking him across the head.  
  
"OW WHAT" he frowned at him as the singer left the stage and the lights were shut off.  
  
"Odd" said Kurama looking around.  
  
"Hey im afraid of the dark" said Kuwa looking around.  
  
"Haha what else are you afraid of mice?" asked Yusuke snookering.  
  
"Shut up Uramneshi"  
  
- Intercom-  
  
"Ahem, well this next performer has requested to be stay anonymous" the intercom went off.  
  
"Ok. uh" said Yusuke as he heard the band begin to play.  
  
All eyes were now on the mysterious stage and its performer  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
  
-An amazing voice came over the microphone; it sent chills down their spines, making Hiei and Kurama drop their drinks with a clash on the ground shattering.  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, May you never take one single breath for granted, GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
-Yusuke and the others looked over at the now wide eyed Kurama and Hiei as they stared at the dark stage, The voice was one they had never heard before so unique and fresh, Hiei gulped as Kurama grabbed onto his arm , forcing him to sit.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, Never settle for the path of least resistance Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin', Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin', Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter, When you come close to sellin' out reconsider, Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
-Dim lights lit the stage, only to reveal deadly lilac eyes' staring at the audience, the rest of the singer was in the shadows, making every demon in the joint gasp, the humans looked around and then back to the singer that occupied the stage, her eyes were gorgeous and looked just as deadly as she did angelic. Kurama and Hiei stood up quickly and went closer to the stage; the team looked at each other and followed.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance. I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
Her voice traveled on even with the team in close by, staring at her with wonder.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance....I hope you dance. I hope you dance....I hope you dance. I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
She finished the song hitting some high notes. They could hear her place the mic back onto it's stand, clapping proceeded after that, with cheering and whistling mixed in.  
  
"Thank you I appreciate it" said a smooth female voice over the mic, they heard foot steps as and a door close, Hiei and Kurama tore out after her.  
  
"Ok, can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Yusuke confused as he followed along with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They followed Kurama and Hiei outside; they were following a hooded demon.  
  
"STOP" yelled Kurama, as he threw his rose whip at the culprit's arm making them come to a halt.  
  
"Oh what is it another bad guy" said Kuwa pumped up.  
  
"Hardly" said Hiei as he went up to the hooded demon and threw her cape off.  
  
They gasped, "What the" said Yusuke as he looked at the sight in front of him.  
  
Kuwa began to droll, "Hey pretty lady can I have your number" he said as she stared at him with lilac eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about it" said Hiei as he pointed his sword at Kuwa making him back away.  
  
"What could she do she's"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, beauty can sting" said Kurama interrupting Yusuke.  
  
"I see you know her" said Yusuke pointing the boys and then back to the figure.  
  
"You could say that" said Kurama angrily taking everyone back as he clenched his teeth and stared at her.  
  
"I see you haven't changed" she said in a soothing female voice,  
  
there stood a female fox demon about Hiei's height, she was stunning she had lose curly hair that ended at her mid back it was blond with light red and orange streaks, She had blood red ears that were snow white in the inside, the points were black, her tail was blood red as well, but had a black tip a few faded black strips decorated it along with one black strip on the back of each of her ears. Her eyes were a menacing lilac that seemed to hide a dark secret behind them. She wore dark burgundy dress that tied around her neck, it had no back, it ended a little above her knee, and she wore red strapped low heeled shoes  
  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE YOU WERE" he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Well first of all I don't know you" she said looking angrily at him, "And you she said pointing to Hiei, as she grabbed her red cloak.  
  
"Thanks for tearing my cloak" she said as he looked at her.  
  
"You know damn well who I am so why play this innocent pull shit Rosa" he said as the team loked at him and then back to her.  
  
"Alright alright" she said signaling with her hands that she had, had enough.  
  
"You win Hiei, as usual" she said making him frown and then take off in the opposite direction.  
  
"So you do, know who we are" said Kurama looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you at the tournament I had a feeling, but knew for certain when I saw you transform Youko" she said as she sat down on a boulder, leaning over they saw the rose on her back.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me you're alive" said Kurama sitting down.  
  
"Because im not" she said with a sigh as she saw his eyes flicker gold.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked getting irritated.  
  
"Im not alive, Im a wandering spirit Im only here for this short time to sort out unfinished business, I leave tonight at midnight" she said making him become worried.  
  
"Where can't you just go into another body?" he asked.  
  
"HN not that easy"  
  
"EXCUSE ME BUT HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!!" yelled Yusuke Kurama looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"She's my sister" he said making their mouths drop.  
  
"What you have a sister?" asked Yusuke in a small voice, Rosa sttod up and held outher hand.  
  
"Rosa nice to meet ya" she said shaking his as he still stared at Kurama he sighed.  
  
"Well she is my half sister at least, I raised her she was my partner in crime, I taught her everything I know she actually became better at it than me she was one of the most feared demons in Makai at one time, then after my accident She was supposedly killed along with Hiei" said Kurama as they looked at her, they hadn't noticed it but Botan was backing away.  
  
"She is, is merciless" said Botan hiding behind Yusuke.  
  
"Wait how does Hiei and her know each other?" asked Yusuke confused.  
  
"Well their best friends, sorta"said Kurama with a confused look.  
  
' Hiei would kill me if I said anything'  
  
"HN" they looked at her.  
  
"Well look I hate to go, but I should go and apologize to the prince of thieves" she said getting up and looking quickly to the hiding Botan and then back to Kurama.  
  
"And I think your friend is a bit scared, so I better go" she said as he pulled her into a tight hug, letting go.  
  
"Love ya Youki" she said as she gave him a noogie.  
  
"Later" she disappeared out of site, Kurama looked in the distance, and sighed as he clutched the lavender rose she had slipped into his hand.  
  
"Youki" said Yusuke with a smirk.  
  
"You call me that and you die" he said shocking them as they snickered behind his back while they made their way to the hotel. 


	16. One last Goodbye

~ Chapter 16~  
  
Hiei raced through the woods.  
  
'I need to get away from her I need to think, why she DID THAT' he thought as he stopped at a lake sitting on a dead log he rested his head in his hand and sighed.  
  
'Damn you woman' he thought as he threw a stone into the water.  
  
'How is this, I mean I saw her die I saw the blood and there is no doubt she hates me' he thought as he threw another.  
  
"Your right" she said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I do hate you, but that as nothing to do with why I did what I did" she said shocking him as she sat next to him on the log.  
  
He forced himself not to look at her, she looked at him quickly and then back at the lake.  
  
"You know" she started.  
  
"Im not alive" she said making him look at her and then force himself to look the other way.  
  
"Im a spirit Hiei, I only came back tonight to say my goodbyes, rather we be on good terms or bad I came to tell you to move on" she said throwing a stone watching it skip down the lake.  
  
"So you're never coming back" said Hiei looking away.  
  
"That's right, luckily for you that means you can forget about me and start making a new"  
  
"HN"  
  
"Look" she said grabbing his face in her hands and forcing him to stair into her eyes.  
  
'Damn those eyes' he thought as she looked into his crimson gaze.  
  
"I want you to move on I need you to move on ,my time here ends in two minutes please just do me this one favor and vow that my name will never race across your mind again" she said taking him by surprise.  
  
He stared in utter surprise.  
  
"PROMISE ME" she yelled.  
  
"Alright fine" he said tearing away from her grasp.  
  
"Baka" he said looking away.  
  
She smiled 'well I guess this is the last time I'll ever do this so' she turned his head and took him by surprise with a kiss.  
  
He didn't protest, they just sat there in complete silence, he had, had enough of playing nice, and he moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her into his lap, making the kiss more passionate the wind whipping through her hair.  
  
She let go oh his lips and much to his protest and moved her head to his ear, "I will always love you Hiei" and with that she disappeared with the wind, and left a lilac rose in his possession instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team entered to find a sleeping Ross, her head underneath her pillow, the kittens sleeping soundly in her lap.  
  
Kurama sat on the balcony deep in thought, When Hiei landed beside him.  
  
"I see she talked to you" said Kurama as he watched Hiei pocket the rose in his grasp.  
  
"HN" he sat down beside his best friend, "So uh how did it go?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Hiei looked at him as he and Kuwa pulled up a chair, "She's gone that's all that matters" he said.  
  
"Sorry to hear that man she was pretty hot" said Kuwa getting a sword to his throat.  
  
"Don't even say it" said Hiei as he lowered his sword.  
  
"Geeze talk about protective," said Kuwa.  
  
"HN, right like I care about that bitch you should see her brother" he said looking over at Kurama.  
  
"Youko killed a man just because he looked at her wrong" he said making Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"I did no such thing" he said defending himself.  
  
"Oh yes you did I know I was clean up duty" he said making Kurama sweat.  
  
"Oh lets not even talk about what you've done"  
  
"What I've done" said Hiei raising his voice.  
  
"Now children" said Yusuke as they settled down.  
  
"If it wasn't for her we would have never met" said Hiei looking the other way.  
  
"I should thank her" said Kurama making Hiei look at him and then take off into a distant tree.  
  
"Really?" said Yusuke looking at Kurama.  
  
"We weren't always friends" said Kurama as he went into the hotel, leaving them in wonder.  
  
~ So what do you think PLEASE REVEIEW!!!~ 


	17. Farewell Mon Amie

~ Chapter 17~  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!~  
  
Ross awoke to the sun beating on her face, she sighed as she sat up, It was the day after the tournament and they were going home, She stretched her arms, she wasn't needed in the last match, instead she stayed on the side lines with Botan.  
  
She sat up and got pounced on by ray and shadow, and pet them with a laugh, "I guess this is it back to West Points' she thought as she stood up gathering her pets with her as she went outside to sit on the patio letting her face bask in the sun.  
  
"I see you're up" said Kurama as he sat next to her, she smiled "Yep"  
  
HE smiled "You're going back?" he asked she smiled "Yep" she said squinting in the sun at him.  
  
He smiled warmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Well' she thought as she stood in front of the portal.  
  
'I suppose this is it' she thought as she looked around her surroundings.  
  
"Farewell mon amie, She said as she jumped into the portal holding onto her kittens disappeared in the mist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Authoress' note~ I know I know Im mean about the short ending, anyways my next Fic is going to be called 'Rose Bud' SO LOOK FOR IT and REVIEW IT along WITH THIS ONE!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Pretty please, with sprinkles on top ^_^ you know you want to!!! 


End file.
